List of Deceased Contestants
The following is a list of the JayGT contestants that have passed away in real life. Deceased Contestants Before 1900s *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1893 - age 53) 1970s *Louis Armstrong (1971 - age 69) *Ron "Pigpen" McKernan (1973 - age 27) *Paul Williams (1973 - age 34) *Elvis Presley (1977 - age 42) *Charlie Chaplin (1977 - age 88) *Keith Moon (1978 - age 32) 1980s *Keith Godchaux (1980 - age 32) *John Lennon (1980 - age 40) *Bob Marley (1981 - age 36) *Fred Astaire (1987 - age 88) *The Lady in the Library (1988 - age 78) 1990s *David Ruffin (1991 - age 50) *Freddie Mercury (1991 - age 45) *Eddie Kendricks (1992 - age 52) *Kurt Cobain (1994 - age 27) *Melvin Franklin (1995 - age 52) *Baltimora (1995 - age 37) *Ginger Rogers (1995 - age 83) *Bob Ross (1995 - age 52) *Jerry Garcia (1995 - age 53) *Edem Ephraim (1996 - age 36) *Dennis Fuller (1996 - age 36) *Gene Kelly (1996 - age 83) *Tupac Shakur (1996 - age 25) *Tiny Tim (1996 - age 64) *The Notorious BIG (1997 - age 24) *Israel Kamakawiwo'ole (1997 - age 38) *John Denver (1997 - age 53) *Falco (1998 - age 40) *Frank Sinatra (1998 - age 82) *Scatman John (1998 - age 57) 2000s *Marcus Hutson (2000 - age 57) *Glenn Hughes (2001 - age 50) *George Harrison (2001 - age 58) *John Entwistle (2002 - age 57) *Dumbledore I (2002 - age 72) *Maurice Gibb (2003 - age 53) *Ray Charles (2004 - age 73) *Laura Branigan (2004 - age 52) *Mitch Hedberg (2005 - age 37) *Luther Vandross (2005 - age 54) *Richard Pryor (2005 - age 65) *Syd Barrett (2006 - age 60) *Brad Delp (2007 - age 55) *Bernie Barker (2007 - age 66) *Pavarotti (2007 - age 71) *Evel Knievel (2007 - age 69) *George Carlin (2008 - age 71) *Richard Wright (2008 - age 65) *Johnny Holiday (2009 - age 96) *Michael Jackson (2009 - age 50) *Billy Mays (2009 - age 50) 2010s *Dale (2010s - age unknown) *Amy Winehouse (2011 - age 27) *Otus (2012 - age 38) *Donna Summer (2012 - age 63) *Adam "MCA" Yauch (2012 - age 47) *Robin Gibb (2012 - age 62) *Mr. Bill (2012 - age 57) *Ed Cole (2013 - age 76) *Mo-Do (2013 - age 46) *Debra Winer (2013 - age 56) *Frank Simon (2013 - age unknown) *Cory Monteith (2013 - age 31) *Zak McConnell (2013 - age 26) *Paul Pierog, "Not Your President" (2014 - age 70) *Harold Ramis (2014 - age 69) *Ed Gagliardi (2014 - age 62) *Robin Williams (2014 - age 63) *Joan Rivers (2014 - age 81) *Mike Porcaro (2015 - age 59) *Ray Jessel (2015 - age 85) *Alaska (2015 - age 52) *Power Lifting Granny (2015 - age 75) *Franklin Ruehl, PhD (2015 - age 71) *Scott Weiland (2015 - age 48) *Nicholas Caldwell (2016 - age 71) *David Bowie (2016 - age 69) *Melissa Forgione (2016 - age 39) *Maurice White (2016 - age 74) *Mighty Atom Jr. (2016 - age 95) *Lloyd Massey (2016 - age 28) *The Kinetic King (2016 - age 51) *Prince (2016 - age 57) *Christina Grimmie (2016 - age 22) *Willy Wonka (2016 - age 83) *Kacey Jones (2016 - age 66) *Mia Narciso (2016 - age 40) *Pete Burns (2016 - age 57) *George Michael (2016 - age 53) *Gabe the Dog (2017) *Chuck Berry (2017 - age 90) *Sib Hashian (2017 - age 67) *Paul O'Neill (2017 - age 61) *Robert Miles (2017 - age 47) *Chris Cornell (2017 - age 52) *Sally Harvey (2017 - age 82) *Brandon Rogers (2017 - age 29) *Chester Bennington (2017 - age 41) *Pudsey (2017) *Rappin' Granny (2017 - age 84) *Rob Anker (2017 - age 27) *Wayne Stinson (2017 - age 79) *Ralphie May (2017 - age 45) *Tom Zemke (2017 - age 61) *The Angry Grandpa Show (2017 - age 67) *Robert Close (2018 - age 63) *Mark Salling (2018 - age 35) *Dennis Edwards (2018 - age 74) *Tony Ferrante (2018 - age 82} *Yann Arnaud (2018 - age 38) *Mini Me (2018 - age 49) *Steve Coy (2018 - age 56) Deceased Jay BB Contestants *Anne Frank (1945 - age 15) *Kent Blackwelder (2017 - age 62) Deceased Jayvivor Contestants *Adolf Hitler (1945 - age 56) *'' *Shannon L (2013 - age 39) *Chyna (2016 - age 46) ''* Yes, Hitler is indeed a contestant on Jayvivor season 2. His tribe did lose the first immunity challenge, but Hitler received 0 votes to be eliminated and has somehow survived the first vote. His team decided that Debb Eaton, who was also the first person voted out on the real Survivor, was worse to keep than Hitler. That must suck, knowing you are less wanted than Hitler. Only on Jayvivor would something like that happen. Shockingly, Hitler also survived Ogakor's second Tribal Council, receiving just one vote against him. Even more shockingly, Hitler also survived Ogakor's third Tribal Council, once again not receiving a single vote. Category:Extra Pages